Der Blutmond
by Ranzilein
Summary: Sasuke und Naruto besuchen die gleiche Schule und müssen sich ein Zimmer im Wohnheim teilen. Beide haben ihre Vergangenheiten, für beide ist es schwierig, den anderen zu verstehen. Wird Naruto es schaffen, Sasuke aus seinem Loch der Verzweiflung zu befreien? - Blut, SVV, Missbrauch, Yaoi & mehr! SasuxNaru! Andere Pairings später.


Okay Leute, das ist meine erste FF. Ich hab mich durch fanfiction. net durchgefressen und dachte mir irgendwann, ich müsste auch mal was schreiben^^ jaaah gar nicht so einfach, vor allem kommt es mir vor als könnte ich mittlerweile besser englisch als deutsch :/ naja jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass euch das erste Kapitel gefällt. Schreibt mir, hinterlasst Kommentare, Kritik und Anregungen. Sagt mir Bescheid, ob ihr wollt, dass die Geschichte weitergeht oder ob ich das Ganze lieber in den Müll treten sollte^^ dankö liebe Freunde, viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

Naruto und seine kleinen Freunde gehören mir leider nicht, sondern Kishimoto-sama. Würden sie mir gehören, würden sie den ganzen Tag wahrscheinlich schmutzige Sachen miteinander machen hehe ^^

Achtung: In dieser Geschichte gibt's Homos und so, schmutziger Dreck mit ganz viel Sahne oben drauf. Nix für schwache Nerven, über Missbrauch & Blut, könnte evtl. triggern!  
Sorry für alle Rechtschreib-, Grammatik- und Sonstwas-Fehler!

**Kapitel 1**

Es war ein sonniger, aber kühler Montagmorgen als Uchiha Sasuke das Schulgelände der Konoha Hochschule betrat. Er trug die Konoha Schuluniform, eine schwarze Hose, dazu schwarze Schuhe und ein weißes kurzärmeliges Hemd, das bis auf die obersten zwei Knöpfe zugeknöpft war, am rechten Ärmel das Konoha-Emblem eingestickt. Seine Jacke und seine Tasche hatte er lässig über seine Schultern gehängt. An seinem linken Arm hatte er eine tiefblaue Stulpe und ein schwarzes Armband mit einer kleinen silbernen Gravur: "Für meinen kleinen Bruder. Auf dass du nie vergisst, dass du geliebt wirst. Itachi." Seine schwarzen Haare schimmerten bläulich im Sonnenlicht, eine leichte Brise wehte die glänzenden Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht. Er machte sich auf den Weg in den Versammlungsraum, in dem die Stundenpläne der Schüler verteilt werden. Da er sehr früh in der Schule ankam, waren kaum Schüler anwesend, doch der Raum füllte sich langsam. Nach 15 Minuten betrat die Schuldirektorin den Raum, das die plappernden Schüler schnell zum Schweigen brachte.  
"Guten Morgen und herzlich Willkommen an der Konoha Hochschule. Ich bin Tsunade und bin die Schuldirektorin. Solltet ihr einmal Probleme haben, könnt ihr zu mir oder meiner Assistentin Shizune kommen", sie zeigte auf eine braunhaarige Frau, die in einer Ecke hinter Tsunade stand und ein kleines Schwein auf dem Arm hielt.

_Sehr seltsames Haustier..._, dachte sich Sasuke und wandte sich wieder Tsunade zu.

"Ich werde euch nun eure Stundenpläne aushändigen. Ihr werdet nach alphabetischer-" Die Tür krachte auf und ein Junge mit blendend blonden Haare kam hereingestolpert. Sein Hemd hing halb aus seiner Hose, seine Haare waren verstrubbelt, seine Jacke hatte er wohl vergessen.

"Sorry Baa-chan, hab verschlafen.", grinste er frech und kratzte sich dabei verlegen am Hinterkopf.  
Tsunade seufzte und sagte: "Naruto, dass du auch immer zu spät kommen musst. Setz dich hin und sei leise. Wie ich gerade sagte, werdet ihr alphabetisch aufgerufen und ihr bekommt eure Stundenpläne. Darauf steht außerdem eure Zimmernummer. Habt ihr euren Stundenplan, geht ihr zu Shizune, die euch eure Schlüssel übergibt", Shizune lächelte in die Runde und nickte. "Ihr habt heute noch einen freien Tag, um euch einzugewöhnen und eure Mitbewohner kennenzulernen. Morgen beginnt der Unterricht. Aburame, Shino!"

_ Hmpf, kann ja wieder ewig dauern bis ich aufgerufen werde..._, grübelte Sasuke als sein Blick auf den blonden Jungen fiel. _Wer das wohl ist? Scheint ja ein ziemlicher Idiot zu sein._

"...Uchiha, Sasuke!", rief Tsunade. Dadurch ging ein aufgeregtes Gemurmel durch die Bänke und die Blicke fielen alle auf Sasuke, als dieser aufstand, um nach vorne zu gehen. Die Mädchen fielen der Reihe nach in Ohnmacht oder kicherten und schwärmten von seinem Körper, seinen Haaren und wie cool er doch sei. Sasuke ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und warf ein paar dieser Mädchen einen eiskalten Blick zu, der Feuer hätte gefrieren können. Er ging zu Shizune, nahm seinen Schlüssel und machte sich auf den Weg zu Zimmer 322. Dort angekommen, legte er sich auf eines der zwei Betten und sah sich um. _Ist ja nich grade ein 5-Sterne Hotel..._dachte er. Es gab zwei Betten, zwei Schränke mit jeweils zwei Türen, zwei einfache Schreibtische und eine Tür, die ins Badezimmer führte, alles sehr schlicht gehalten. _Ich frage mich, wer mein Mitbewohner ist. Naja eigentlich ziemlich egal, solange ich meine Ruhe habe..._

In dem Moment ging die Türe auf, dort stand der zerzauste Naruto, der hinter sich zwei schwere Koffer ins Zimmer zog. Er sah sich um und bemerkte Sasuke.

"Hi, ich bin Uzumaki Naruto. Du bist dieser Uchiha, oder? Mann, die Mädls fliegen ja auf dich. Ziemlicher Glückspilz, würde ich sagen.", sagte er mit einem Anflug von Neid, was er aber gut durch ein breites Grinsen verstecken konnte.

"Hn." , war Sasuke's einzige Antwort. _Der redet ja ohne Punkt und Komma. Das war's wohl mit meiner Ruhe_, seufzte er innerlich.

"Okay, du bist wohl nicht gerade der gesprächige Typ." , Naruto rollte mit seinen Augen. "Ich lass dich mal in Ruhe, ich besuche mal meinen besten Freund. Bis später dann.", er verabschiedete sich mit einem Grinsen und machte sich auf den Weg zu Kiba.

_Hey Kiba, welche Zimmernummer hast du?_, tippte er schnell in sein Handy.

**Piep, piep.**

_343._

_Perfekt, müsste hier irgendwo in der Nähe sein,_ dachte er sich. An der Tür angekommen, klopfte er und wartete. Einige Sekunden später wurde die Tür von Kiba geöffnet, doch dieser eilte zu Naruto aus dem Zimmer und murmelte: "Wir sollten lieber nach draußen gehen. Shino - mein Mitbewohner- ist irgendwie gruselig."

"Haha, okay, dann lass uns mal auf dem Kampus umsehen."

Draußen suchten sich die zwei ein schönes Plätzchen unter einem Baum und setzten sich hin.

"Also erzähl, wer ist dein Zimmergenosse?", fragte Kiba und lehnte sich gähnend an den Baum.

"Ugh, du wirst es nicht glauben, es ist dieser Uchiha, bei dem vorhin alle Mädls total verrückt geworden sind. Der Typ nervt mich jetzt schon, ich hab' keine Ahnung, wie ich ihn das ganze Schuljahr ertragen soll.", jammerte er.

Kiba lachte und schaute in die etwas enttäuschten blauen Augen. "Ach, das packst du schon, Naruto. Dich hat so schnell noch niemand klein bekommen, oder?", grinste er.

Sie redeten noch einige Stunden über vergangene Ereignisse, die Naruto gemeistert hatte, gemeinsame Erlebnisse in der Kindheit oder über ihre Erwartungen vom Schuljahr. Die Sonne war langsam dabei unterzugehen, ihre letzten Strahlen schienen den beiden ins Gesicht, ehe sie ganz hinter dem Horizont verschwand.  
"Hey, ich hab vorhin ein Mädchen kennengelernt, Hyuuga Hinata heißt sie. Mann, so eine hübsche ist mir schon lange nicht mehr über den Weg gelaufen.", schwärmte Kiba. "Ich hoffe, ich seh' sie mal auf einer Party oder so. Apropos, am Wochenende soll eine in 'nem Club hier in der Nähe steigen. Hast du Bock hinzugehen? Neue Leute kennenlernen und so.."

"Hm, ja klar, warum nicht? Haha, ich versuche mal Sasuke zu überreden mitzukommen, würde ihn zu gern mal auf einer Party sehen. Ich glaube der kennt sowas gar nicht.", lachte Naruto.

"Oh Mann, Naruto, du kannst es nicht lassen, oder? Naja mach was du willst, ich geh jetzt mal zur ck in mein Zimmer und versuch mich irgendwie mit Shino anzufreunden.", Kiba zog ein Gesicht, dass sein Unwohlsein zeigte. Naruto lachte, boxte ihm leicht in den Arm und machte sich gemeinsam mit seinem besten Freund auf den Weg zu ihrem Wohnheim.

Im Zimmer angekommen bemerkte Naruto, dass Sasuke nicht da war und hörte leises Gemurmel und ein scharfes Ausatmen aus dem Bad. Naruto zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, um seine E-Mails zu checken. Er verbrachte einige Stunden an seinem Pc und fragte sich, was Sasuke solange im Bad machte. In dem Moment kam Sasuke zurück ins Zimmer und wankte leicht. Er war blasser als sonst und schien irgendwie abwesend. Naruto schien er überhaupt nicht zu bemerken oder er ignorierte ihn einfach. Er ging zu seinem Bett, jedoch stieß er sich aus Versehen an seinem Schreibtisch den rechten Arm. Er fluchte leise und legte sich in sein Bett, wo er kurz darauf einschlief.

"Mann, was hat den denn gebissen. Der ist ja noch komischer drauf als vorher.", murmelte Naruto.

Sasuke winselte leise und wälzte sich sehr unruhig im Schlaf hin und her. Naruto überlegte, ob er ihn aufwecken sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen und sah auf die Uhr. Es war bereits nach 22 Uhr, also zog er sich seinen Schlafanzug an und legte sich auch hin. Kaum hatte sein Kopf das Kissen berührt, sank er in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen war Sasuke bereits komplett angezogen und frisch gemacht und sah, dass Naruto immer noch schlief. Er nahm ein Kissen und warf es auf den sabbernden Blonden. Naruto sprang fluchend aus dem Bett und sah sich verwirrt im Zimmer an. Er sah Sasuke, der verächtlich grinste und schrie ihn an: "Ah Sasuke, was soll der Scheiß?!"

"Hey, ich wollte dich nur aufwecken, Idiot. Du kommst zu spät." Damit ging er aus dem Zimmer und schmunzelte leicht. _Schaut ja irgendwie süß aus nach dem Aufstehen, dieser Idiot._

Er machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde und hörte jemanden hinter sich nach ihm rufen. Er drehte sich um und sah Naruto, genauso zersaust wie gestern Morgen. Sasuke stöhnte genervt und setzte seinen Weg fort. "Hey Sasuke! Jetz warte doch mal, du Bastard!"

"Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?!", fauchte Sasuke gefährlich.

"Hey du kannst ja reden, dachte schon du wärst stumm oder so." , amüsierte sich Naruto als er neben Sasuke ging. "So, ich hab jetzt Literaturgeschichte bei Kakashi-sensei und du?"

_Oh nein, alle Götter dieser Welt müssen mich hassen._ "Welch glücklicher Zufall, ich auch." , antwortete Sasuke mit nicht zu überhörender Ironie.

"Ach komm schon, Bastard, wird bestimmt lustig. Kakashi-Sensei ist der Liebhaber meines Ziehvaters, bin mal auf seinen Unterricht gespannt."

"Erstens, _Idiot_, hör auf mich so zu nennen und hör auf so zu tun als wären wir Freunde. Zweitens ich will nichts über das Liebesleben deines Vaters oder sonst wem wissen, also erspar mir dein Geplapper. Und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg.", grummelte er und schob Naruto aus dem Weg, um sich ins Klassenzimmer zu setzen.

"Bastard..." , murmelte Naruto und setzte sich an die andere Seite des Zimmers zu Kiba.

"So, wie ich sehe sind alle da!", sagte Kakashi, als er als letzter hereingeschneit kam. "Gut, ich habe eine Gruppenarbeit für euch. Ihr beginnt jetzt und erledigt den Rest als Hausaufgabe. Ihr werdet diese Arbeit zusammen mit eurem Zimmergenossen schreiben, damit ihr genug Zeit habt das Ganze fertigzustellen." Ein leichtes Grummeln und Stöhnen ging durch die Reihen, keiner der Schüler war begeistert von dieser Aufgabe.

"Aber Kakashi-Sensei! Ich will nicht mit diesem blöden Bastard zusammenarbeiten!", heult Naruto.

"Naruto, ganz ruhig.", antwortete Kakashi. "Diese Arbeit hilft euch, euch näher kennenzulernen und den Begriff der Teamarbeit zu verstehen."

_Na ganz toll, als wäre es nicht schon schlimm genug, sich mit diesem Idioten ein Zimmer zu teilen..._dachte sich Sasuke.

* * *

Am Ende des Schultages gingen Sasuke und Naruto zusammen ins Zimmer zurück. Dort grummelte Naruto vor sich hin, irgendetwas von wegen Bastard und keine Zeit für sowas.

"Hey Bastard, wenn wir diese blöde Arbeit fertig haben, gehen wir am Wochenende zu dieser Party, ok? Ich spendier' dir auch 'nen Drink." , meinte Naruto und grinste.

"Hn." , war Sasuke's einzige Antwort, doch er hatte auf keinen Fall vor auf eine Party zu gehen. Er war schließlich ein Uchiha. Das einzige was ihn dort erwartet, waren jede Menge betrunkener Leute und ein Haufen Fangirls, die in sicher bald in der Luft zerfetzen würden. Nein, danke.

* * *

Am Wochenende jedoch fand sich Sasuke in einem eher düsteren, aber mit Lichtern und Lasern beleuchteten Club wieder.

_Warum hab ich mich nur zu diesem Blödsinn überreden lassen?_ seufzte er innerlich und folgte Naruto über die Tanzfläche, der gerade Kiba gesehen hatte und zu ihm stolperte.

"Hey Naruto, alles klar? Wie ich sehe hast du deinen Emoboy mitgeschleift.", lachte Kiba und streckte Sasuke seine Hand zur Begrüßung entgegen.

_Emoboy? Geht's noch?_ dachte sich Sasuke und warf Kiba einen tödlichen Blick zu.

"Hey hey, ganz ruhig, war doch nur ein Witz!", antwortete Kiba und nahm seine Arme in eine verteidigende Position vor sich. "Komm Naruto, ich stell dir mal Hinata und Shino vor. Kommst du mit, Eisprinzessin?"

"Ich hol uns lieber was zu trinken..." , grummelte Sasuke verärgert. Er holte Bier für die anderen vier und ein Wasser für sich selbst. Er trank nicht gerne Alkohol. Alkohol löst die Zunge und lässt die Schamgrenze sinken, wodurch man schnell mal die Kontrolle verliert. Ein Uchiha verliert seine Kontrolle nie, also kein Alkohol für einen Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hier." , sagte Sasuke und überreichte den anderen ihre Getränke.

"Danke!" , sagten alle gleichzeitig.

"Also das hier ist Hinata.", sagte Kiba stolz und zeigte auf ein eher schüchtern wirkendes Mädchen mit langen dunklen Haaren, die im Licht etwas blau schimmerten. Hinata lächelte schüchtern und wurde leicht rot im Gesicht als Naruto sie anlächelte. Ihre hellen großen Augen senkte sie zum Boden, als wäre es das schlimmste jemanden in die Augen zu sehen.

"Und das hier ist Shino, ganz ok der Typ, wenn man ihn ne Zeit lang kennt." , grinste Kiba und klopfte einem etwas gruseligem, vermummten "Mann" mit Sonnenbrille auf die Schulter. Dieser nickte den anderen nur kurz zu und schwieg weiterhin vor sich hin.

"So, hat wer Lust zu tanzen? Hinata?", fragte Kiba enthusiastisch.

"Hm j-ja, ok...", antwortete Hinata leise und folgte Kiba.

"Und wir drei hübschen? Suchen wir uns einen Platz, wo wir uns hinsetzen können?", fragte Naruto. Seine zwei Begleiter nickten still und gingen in Richtung der Tische. _Mann, ist ja fast wie auf 'ner Beerdigung mit den beiden..._dachte sich Naruto und setzte sich zu den zwei.

"Hey Sasuke, erzähl doch mal was über dich. Mir is wahnsinnig langweilig und wir sollten uns näher kennenlernen, schließlich müssen wir ja noch das ganze Jahr über miteinander klarkommen.", meinte Naruto.

"Was willst du denn wissen, Idiot?", fragte Sasuke genervt.

"Weiß nich, erzähl mal von deiner Familie."

Sasuke war sichtlich angespannt durch diese Ausfragerei. "Ich habe nur noch meinen Bruder. Meine Eltern sind gestorben als ich noch klein war."

"Oh, da haben wir was gemeinsam, ich habe meine Eltern kaum gekannt. Meine Mutter ist bereits bei meiner Geburt gestorben und mein Vater ist an Herzversagen gestorben als ich vier war.", sagte Naruto etwas traurig. "Danach kam ich zu Iruka nach Hause, er ist also die einzige Familie, die ich habe. Lebst du bei deinem Bruder?"

"Nein."

"Bei wem lebst du denn?"

"Ich will nicht darüber reden, Idiot."

"Hä, was ist denn daran so schlimm? Hast du auch einen Ziehvater wie ich?"

"Ja, habe ich und er ist eine falsche Schlange und ein Dreckskerl und jetz lass mich in Ruhe.", fauchte Sasuke zu einem sichtlich irritierten Naruto.

"Okay okay, ist ja gut.", Naruto rollte mit seinen Augen und sah Kiba und Hinata beim Tanzen zu._ Die zwei sehen richtig toll zusammen aus. Ich wünschte ich hätte das, was die beiden haben,_ seufzte er innerlich.

"Ich hol mir noch was zu trinken. Will einer von euch auch noch was?", fragte er Shino und Sasuke, die beide leicht den Kopf schüttelten.

* * *

Nach etwa 3 Stunden tanzen, gröhlen und trinken war Naruto schon ziemlich betrunken. Er redete gerade mit Sakura, in die er heimlich verliebt war als ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte. "Wir sollten jetzt gehen, du kannst ja kaum noch stehen, geschweige denn laufen. Komm.", sagte Sasuke und zerrte einen genervten und wankenden Naruto Richtung Ausgang und zum Wohnheim.  
"Hey lass mich los, Bastard, ich kann alleine gehen!", lallte Naruto und stolperte dabei über seine eigenen Füße und flog Kopf voraus auf den Boden. "Autsch...", murmelte er und ließ sich von Sasuke auf die Beine helfen. Dieser fand die ganze Situation mehr als amüsant und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

"Weißt du, Sasuke, du bist gar nich so blöd wie ich dachte. Eigentlich bist du ja ganz süß." Sasuke wurde rot im Gesicht, ignorierte aber das Kompliment seines eigentlich hetero Mitbewohners.

Im Zimmer angekommen, legte Sasuke Naruto auf sein Bett und zog ihm Schuhe und Socken aus. "Sasuke, nicht so stürmisch...", kicherte Naruto. Sasuke lachte in sich hinein und zog Naruto sein Shirt aus. Seine Hose ließ er ihm, ihm war nicht wohl dabei, ihn einfach komplett auszuziehen. Allein der Anblick von Naruto's nacktem Oberkörper brachte ihn ins Schwitzen. Sasuke dachte Naruto wäre schon eingeschlafen und begann sich bis auf seine Boxershorts auszuziehen und Klamotten für die Nacht aus seinem Schrank zu holen. Dabei wurde er plötzlich von zwei starken Armen von hinten umarmt und er spürte den heißen, nach Alkohol riechenden Atem auf seiner Haut. Er schauderte leicht und versuchte sich von der Umarmung zu befreien, jedoch war der Griff viel zu fest um zu entkommen. "Naruto, lass mich los!", ermahnte er Naruto, der ihn jedoch nur umdrehte und unter sich auf den Boden drückte.

"Was ist denn los mit dir, Bastard? Komm, lass uns ein bisschen Spaß miteinander haben.", hauchte Naruto ihm ins Ohr. "Naruto, hör bitte auf...", murmelte Sasuke, der versuchte seine anbahnende Erektion zu ignorieren, doch Naruto fuhr mit seinen Händen Sasuke's Körper entlang, an seinen Armen, seiner Brust, seinen Oberschenkeln. "Naruto, stopp!", rief Sasuke, dem die Situation immer unangenehmer wurde und in keinster Weise erregend war. Naruto war vollkommen außer Kontrolle, vernebelt vom Alkohol und des Gefühls der Macht, die er in dem Moment über seinen Mitbewohner hatte. Er genoss die Wärme, das Zittern und das leise Wimmern von den Mann unter ihm. Oh wie sehr er ihn wollte, jetzt und hier. Wer könnte einem solchen Körper auch widerstehen? So perfekt, so warm und weich. "Naruto, hör auf!", rief Sasuke, woraufhin Naruto stoppte und in Sasuke's ängstliches Gesicht starrte. Erst in diesem Moment schien er zu erkennen, was er eigentlich tat und stolperte zurück an die Wand. "Sasuke...oh mein Gott, e-es tut mir leid, i-ich weiß nicht, was...es...i-ich...", stotterte er vor sich hin und schaute voller Scham und Schock über sein Verhalten mit weiten Augen auf den Boden. Sasuke stand langsam auf und wankte in Richtung Badezimmer, seine Augen leer und schwarz. Er öffnete die Tür und schloß sich im Bad ein, zu sehr geschockt, um klar zu denken. Zu verletzt, um wieder heraus zu gehen. Er hörte Naruto seinen Namen flüstern, jedoch wollte er jetzt nicht an den blonden denken, der alles durcheinander brachte. Er öffnete einen der Schränke und zog eine kleine schwarze Schatulle heraus. Er öffnete sie und nahm das kleine silberne glänzende Stück Metall heraus. Er sah in den Spiegel und sah Verachtung, Hass und Scham über sich selbst, er wollte diesen Ausdruck nicht mehr sehen. Er setzte das Metall an seinen Arm. Er drückte es hinein, so tief er konnte mit all der Wut, die in ihm brodelte und zog eine lange Linie vom Handgelenk bis zur Armbeuge. Er spürte die Wärme, nur sehr wage bemerkte er den Schmerz. Er sah zu wie sein beschmutztes Blut langsam nach draußen drang und auf den Boden tropfte. Er fühlte den Hass, der in ihm brannte langsam kleiner werden, ersetzt von der Erleichterung, sein eigenes warmes Blut zu sehen und die Genugtuung, sich selbst bestraft zu haben. Leise zählte er die Tropfen, die sich mit seinen Tränen vermischten. Lange stand er dort vor dem Spiegel und hoffte er würde endlich vergessen können. Sein leises Schluchzen erfüllte den hellen und kühlen Raum. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe den blutroten, kalten Boden sauberzumachen und wickelte sich ein Handtuch um den Arm, das sich schnell mit seinem Blut rot färbte. Er ging ins Zimmer zurück, unbekümmert, dass Naruto morgen sehen würde, was er getan hatte. Er warf dem schnarchenden Blonden einen hasserfüllten und verächtlichen Blick zu, ehe er sich in sein Bett legte und einschlief. _Einfach einschlafen...und nie wieder aufwachen..._war sein letzter Gedanke für diesen ereignisreichen Tag.


End file.
